Bugging Out
by Midnitestar421
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the Tumblr Blog "AskKarunagi"'s picture of Nagisa clinging on to Karma when a certain threat enters their apartment...click story for further information. Karmagisa. Older. Fluffy and Cute.


Another Karmagisa fanfic inspired by the Ask Karunagi blog and their cute and adorbale pictures of my OTP. Here are the links to the pics that have inspired this oneshot. Enjoy and check them out if you haven't already!

post/146872862223/a-few-times-yeah-bonus

post/147425457118/i-guess-you-could-say-that

He was just minding his business when "it" decided to come along the top of the couch. He was watching his favorite anime show while Karma was in the kitchen, making a late night snack for the both of them. It was their typical Friday where would stay in for the night to watch a movie together. Tonight, they were going to watch the newest Sonic Ninja move that had just been released on DVD and Nagisa couldn't wait.

So while he waited for Karma, he decided to turn on Pokémon, and was so engrossed in the current battle that was on the screen, that he didn't see "it" slowly making its way down the front of the couch. Ah yes, Nagisa's guilty pleasure when it came to anime was indeed Pokémon.

Only Karma knew how much of a Pokémon fan Nagisa was. He had been watching the show since he was a little boy and started collected the trading cards when he was about nine. Karma was a Pokémon fan himself anyways but was more into the video games aspect of it, including the newest mobile game called Pokémon GO! So really they were both secret diehard Pokémon fans, but it was nice to have each other to geek out with and talk about everything Pokémon related without feeling embarrassed.

A popping sound could be heard from the kitchen, the faint smell of butter and popcorn wafting in the living room, as Nagisa's red-headed roommate came stalking out, his face staring intently down at his phone. Nagisa chuckled knowing full well what Karma was up to.

"Going for a quick walk?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the tv screen.

"Um. Yeah. There's a Cubone nearby, I'm thinking it may be outside the apartment. Just gonna double check. Be right back," Karma replied, slipping on his flip flops and opening the front door, not bothering to look up from his phone. Nagisa smiled. He sure was cute when he was determined.

"Okay, see you in 10 minutes. I'll wait to start the movie. I'm finishing up this episode anyways,"

"K"

The front door closed at the same time that the microwave dinged. _Popcorn's ready!_ Nagisa thought as he paused the episode and made his into the kitchen to get their bowls prepared. Once he had two white bowls piled mile high with steaming hot popcorn, Nagisa took his own bowl and returned back to the couch, plopping down and crossing his legs. He was already in his pjs for the night, blue shorts and a white tee, with his hair wet from his recent shower, teeth brushed and face washed. He was ready for movie night.

He pulled the nearby red, flannel blanket over his lap, getting comfy before Karma showed up to claim the blanket for himself since it was really was Karma's blanket. _They could just share it,_ Nagisa thought, pressing the play button to resume watching his show.

The "it" that was on the couch though was not interesting in the show at all but instead, was inching it's way near Nagisa's blanket and his delicious popcorn that was sitting in his lap. The smell alone gave away the location of the food and it wasn't trying to be discreet any longer. Its beady little eyes were now eyeballing the yellow and fluffy puffs that Nagisa was absent-mindedly stuffing into his face. It slowly made its way up the mounds of the flannel blanket, hoping to not the catch the attention of the boy in front of it. But Nagisa was so engrossed that he wouldn't have noticed if even Korosensei, himself, would have appeared by his side and started to eat his popcorn. So "it" deemed it safe enough to venture farther onto to blanket and onto the boy's lap. Slow and steady wins the race but it needed to make it to the bowl before all the yellow fluff disappeared. It was getting closer, its antennas merely centimeters way from feeling its way up the bowl when suddenly….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The world around "it" was tossing and turning about as it was thrown off the blanket, landing surprisingly on its tiny legs on the far side of the couch. The yellow bits of fluff were now thrown in every direction as the bowl itself landed on the carpet with a thud. Then the front door opened.

"GISA! GISA! Look! Look! Not only did I catch a Cubone but I also found a…what…the…hell?" Karma's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. There was popcorn all over the floor and all over his favorite blanket. A bowl was upside down on the ground and a freaked out Nagisa was suddenly behind Karma, shaking and pointing to the couch. _How the hell did he get behind me so fast?_ Karma thought as Nagisa clung to Karma's elbow, still pointing and sputtering about.

"Ka-Ka-ka-karma, Do something! Kill it! Spray it! Kill it! Something!" Nagisa spitted out, his voice shaky and his eyes filled with terror. Karma was growing concerned, looking all over the room for whatever "it" was Nagisa wanted him to kill.

"Kill what, Nagisa? Did someone break into the apartment?" Karma asked with an edge to his voice, as he opened the nearby closet, pulling out the baseball bat that he kept for such times.

"No-no-nooo," Nagisa whimpered.

"Then what is it? Did a bat or a bird fly in here or something?"

"N-n-no, it's not…a bat…or bird…either".

Karma turned to look at Nagisa with a confused look on his face. He had no idea what else could have caused the bluenette to be in such a state of panic. Nagisa was always good at keeping his fears in check. He was so good, in fact that when it came out that his mom was psycho, Karma was shocked because Nagisa never did show that he was ever fearful of his mom's behavior.

Carefully Karma took Nagisa's shaking hand and laced into his own.

"Then what is it that scared you?" he softly asked the bluenette.

Nagisa finally looked up at Karma.

"It's….it's a bug, Karma. A bug the size of my hand! It is creepy and black and made its way onto my…my lap while I wasn't looking."

Karma glared at him then back to the couch, searching over it with his golden eyes. Finally after a few moments, something black caught his eye on the left side of the couch. Letting go of the shaken up Nagisa and leaning the bat on the wall, he stalked over to the couch and found what appeared to be a large, black, carpenter ant making its way down the couch arm. Karma had to fight back the laughter that was blubbing over in his mouth. He couldn't believe out of ALL THINGS to scare Nagisa into such a tizzy, it was a harmless ant.

Suddenly a mischievous thought crossed his mind as a Cheshire grin appeared across his face. It was almost as if devil horns were growing out of his head as he leaped back away from the couch with drama.

"OH. MY. GOD!" He yelled, running and hiding behind Nagisa.

"What?! Did you see it? It's huge right? I told you!"

"You said it was the size of your hand! Not the size of my face, Gisa! Jeez, why would you lie to me like that?" Karma whined, pretending to also be shaken up. "I don't think I can just spray that thing down, Gisa. I think…I think we need to call pest control for this one."

Nagisa nodded his head up and down furiously and then realized that Karma was actually pushing him forward.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I think we need to get a closer look don't you? So we know what to tell pest control what we are dealing with," Karma stated as they sauntered towards the couch together.

"Right, right. Good point," Nagisa agreed, with serious bloodlust in his eyes. He is fully determined to see where the bug went and what exactly it was, getting a hold of himself and his fear finally.

"You saw what I saw right?" Karma asked from behind Nagisa.

"Yeah it was a huge black…"

"Spider! A black widow, I think. Good thing you moved when you did, Gisa. You could have been poisoned," Karma interrupted him, with a serious tone in his words.

Nagisa began to shake it again. His fear back, and his courage gone like the wind.

"You…you really think…I could have been…been poisoned?" Nagisa whimpered, suddenly regretting being the one in front as they stopped in front of the bowl on the ground. Nagisa looked around carefully before reaching down to pick it up, when suddenly, the bowl moved. Nagisa yelped, retracting his hand and before Karma realized it, he was back hiding behind the bigger boy, pushing Karma to the front.

"It…it…moved, the bowl moved, Karma! We have to call pest control now!"

"Quick, get the bug spray, I'll try to sedate it while we call pest control," Karma ordered, trying so hard not to laugh at the nervous Nagisa who moved with lightning speed to the kitchen. While he was gone, Karma leaned down and lifted up the bowl to find the ant happily walking about the few pieces of popcorn that was left in the bowl. He smiled down at his new friend, the ant. He could have dragged this on for a while longer but Karma really did want to settle down eventually and watch the Sonic Ninja movie they rented. So in that instant, he decided to be caught.

"Um…Karma…what are you doing?" Nagisa questioned the other boy, holding the bug spray and glaring down at Karma who now had the "black widow" crawling about in the palm of his hand.

"Playing with our new, dangerous ant friend. I named him "Black Widow," Karma cheerfully replied, humming to himself. "My, my, mister Black Widow, you sure did give our friend, Gisa here, a terrible fright when you jumped into his lap didn't you?" Karma petted the black ant on the head, ignoring the heat of Nagisa's glare that was drilling holes in the back of his head. But since Nagisa wasn't speaking up, Karma turned around to find him giving Karma his infamous death stare with his arms folded.

Another mischievous thought came to mind.

"Oh no," Karma groaned as he fell back onto Nagisa who put his hand out, instinctively, catching Karma in midair and pushing him up.

"Karma, what are you doing?!"

"It seems Black Widow is taking me down with his dangerous force. Gravity is increasing on me as we speak," he whined, putting more of his weight onto Nagisa, who was falling backwards, and losing his balance against the larger male.

"KARMA GET OFF OF ME! AND GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

 _Thump_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU, KARMA! YOUR'E CRUSHING ME! UGH!"

Karma's chuckling filled the room as footprints are heard, stomping from the living room and into the bedroom.

 _Slam._

 _Welp, there goes movie night_ , Karma thought as he picked up a piece of popcorn off the floor and popped into his mouth. His friend "Black Widow" had managed to escape from the whole ordeal and was crawling under the couch, dragging a piece of popcorn behind.

 _And I didn't even get to tell Gisa about the Lapras I found before the app froze….maybe I should go cheer him up._

With that last thought, Karma flipped himself up and off the ground, making his way towards the bedroom door. He knew exactly how to cheer up his Gisa. Pulling out his cherry-flavored chapstick, he popped it opened and began to rub it all over his lips.

"Oh Gisaaaaaaa, I'm ready to make up nowwwww."


End file.
